Female of the Species
by smartylover
Summary: One shot on Martin's thoughts this time. Set early season three.


_A thousand thundering thrills await me.  
Facing insurmountable odds gratefully.  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male._

He watched her move about the office, her hair cascading about her shoulders and down her back. God this girl was torture, and she knew it. He could tell she did in the way she looked up at him, her full lips pouty and teasing, the way her dark eyes peeked out from beneath wisps of blond, a temptation just for him. He just couldn't help himself.

_Shock shock horror horror shock shock horror.  
I'll shout myself hoarse for your supernatural force.  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male.  
Oh she deals in witchcraft and one kiss and I'm zapped._

He would do anything for her, run himself ragged to keep her happy, all she had to do was smile and he was jelly. One kiss from her lips and he was gone. Sometimes he wondered if it was poison on he lips that made him act this way. Nothing this powerful could be good for him, but he couldn't stop now. He would come running back for more time and again. He just couldn't help himself.

_Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me.  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me?  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me._

He didn't know how she did it, her body coiled like a cat in her chair, never quite comfortable in her surroundings, always on edge. Appealing to him on a level he didn't think was possible.

He couldn't look away when she moved, he had to be close to her, needing to run his hands over body not caring where they were. Surely it was only a matter of time before they got caught. He just couldn't help himself

_Frankenstein and Dracula have nothing on you.  
Jekyll and Hyde join the back of the queue.  
The female of the species is more deadly than the male._

He put up with her mood swings. He tolerated her venom words because she coupled them with sugar kisses, which spilled from her sweet lips like water, soothing the damage done by their fierce battles. Somehow he knew it wouldn't always be like this, he knew the kisses would become fewer, the harsh words more frequent, but as long as that time was far away he didn't care. He could last. He just couldn't help himself.

_Oh she wants to conquer the world completely  
But first she'll conquer me discreetly  
the female of the species is more deadly than the male.  
Oh she deals in witchcraft and one kiss and I'm zapped.  
_

He always was a sucker for icy blonds and she was the coolest of the cool. Her hands worked magic across his body at night, letting him do a little of his own tricks as well, but during the day it was a different story. Did she even notice him standing there, out on the side of her life, waiting for to her to notice him. How long would he have to wait? He didn't know, but he would have waited as long as she asked. He just couldn't help himself.

_Oh how can heaven hold a place for me.  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me.  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me.  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me._

Was he a game to her? Another toy for her to play with? He didn't know. Sometimes it seemed that way, other times it didn't. She had him in a spin, in a way only she could. The only girl to make him fell like this, the only one to make him feel so happy but feel so sad. She was THE ONE. There was no way he was getting over her. Not Samantha Spade. Men fell for her and they didn't get back up again, he knew this the minute he saw her, the moment he touched her he realised there was no going back. One taste of her and his life was changed forever. He knew he should get out now, with some ounce of his pride and the tatters of his heart while he still had them, but he didn't. He just couldn't help himself.

_Oh how can heaven hold a place for me.  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me.  
Oh how can heaven hold a place for me.  
When a girl like you has cast a spell on me._

"Martin! You ready to go?" he looked up instantly, her voice dark like tainted glass, her eyes black with desire. She held out her hand for him, waiting him to take it which he did eagerly. He followed her to where ever they were going, her hips swaying in front of his eyes, beckoning him to follow her. He knew he should have finished his report, but the promise in Samantha's eyes had been enough for him to leave it as it was. With Samantha, he just couldn't help himself.


End file.
